It is generally recognized that nonhuman primates comprise an invaluable resource for biomedical research. The cynomolgus monkey (Macaca fascicularis) is one of the two most widely used macaque species, with biomedical applications in infectious disease and immune disorders, diabetes and cardiovascular disease, women's health, osteoporosis, and reproductive tract cancer. We proposed to expand an existing demonstration colony of specific pathogen free (SPF) cynomolgus monkeys to function as a national resource for NIH grantees. This proposal involves a collaboration between Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM) and the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC). WFUSM will provide infrastructure, colony management, genetic monitoring, and expertise in chronic disease modeling (cardiovascular, skeletal, metabolic, and oncologic disorders), while the WaNPRC contributes expertise in virology, immunology, and SPF breeding. Establishment of a domestic breeding colony of defined pathogen status will provide many advantages, including direct access to source animals and insulation from potential interruptions of supply due to political unrest, terrorism, shipping delays, and international quarantine. The colony will be located in a region at low risk of natural disasters (flood, hurricane, tornado, and earthquake).The breeding colony will produce animals negative for Mycobacterium tuberculosis (TB), Simian Retrovirus(SRV), Simian T-Lymphotrophic Virus (STLV), Simian Immunodeficiency Virus (SIV), and Cercopithecine Herpes Virus 1 (CHV-1). This SPF status will allow a broader range of research use for progeny animals, and provides a significant benefit to research staff by removal of latent zoonotic transmission of CHV-1, a potentially lethal pathogen. In addition to their SPF status, the monkeys will be fed a custom-prepared diet free of pesticides and other endocrine disrupters. Most commercial monkey chows contain isoflavones; these bind to estrogen receptors and have numerous biological actions. As part of the colony research program to understand better how diet many influence fetal programming and later chronic disease risk, half of the monkeys will be fed an isoflavone-free diet and half fed a diet with isoflavones at levels similar to those found in commercial chow. These conditions will provide a unique resource of both SPF and diet-defined Macaca fascicularis available for NIH-sponsored biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]